America's Most Eligible Miscellaneous Characters
Season 10 Chapter 1 'Edgar Lucas' He is one of the fans that stand next to you in line waiting for the premiere of America's Most Eligible. He is shown again at the Salsa club in Chapter 8, where he tells you that you can't trust your allies before he gets tackled by a security guard. He is also in the audience for All Stars in Chapter 1. If you choose to flirt with the audience, he is envious of your raw animal magnetism. Writers have confirmed his identity in a blog post. For additional information about Edgar, go to his page here. 'Fan 2' She is another one of the fans that stand next you waiting for the premiere of America's Most Eligible. She also appears in the audience for the premiere of All Stars in Chapter 1. Her character model is the same as Izzy, a character from the It Lives series. 'Security' He is the security guard keeping back the live audience for both Season 10 and All Stars premieres. In Season 10 Chapter 1, if you decide to sneak out to the beach with Handsome Stranger, he chases you. In Chapter 8, he tackles Edgar at the Salsa club. His character model resembles one of the Eros guards in the Perfect Match series, the one who likes dogs. 'Whitney' Whitney is the contestant whom you replace. When she runs out of the AME mansion, Jen chases after her and you run after them (to either befriend Jen or get your chance in the spotlight). You convince Whitney to give it another chance, but Piper fires her on the spot and tells Jen to find a replacement as soon as possible. That is where you come in. Her character model is the same as Shannon from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 3 'Clubgoer' The clubgoer is the first to give you his phone number in the club during the Flirting Challenge. Whether you take Zeke or Bianca/Teagan to the VIP section, one of them will try to get his number first. If you decide to help Ivy with the challenge, he will also give her his number. His character model is the same as the reporter in Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Alyssa' Alyssa is a girl who appears in the club talking to Derek. She also finds your character cute to the point of giving him/her her phone number in the challenge of America's Most Eligible if you compliment her smile or body. Her character model is the same as Shannon from the It Lives series and she shares the same forename as Alyssa Griffin from the Most Wanted series. 'Bartender' The bartender of the club is another potential phone number for your character during the Flirting Challenge. Her character model is the same as the bartender in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, at Matt's birthday party and the waitress in Perfect Match, Book 1, on the train to Moscow. 'Spacey Guy' If you decide to help Ivy with the challenge, Spacey Guy is the second phone number she will get. He will ask if she is his soulmate. His character model's facial features are the same as Aiden from the LoveHacks series. 'Man' You first see the Man when Ivy first attempts and fails to get his number. If you decide to help Ivy, you and Beautiful Contestant help Ivy get his number. His character model is the same as Everett in the Perfect Match series, Councilman Rossi in The Sophomore series and Billy in The Senior. Chapter 14 'Kendyll' Kendyll is Zeke's girlfriend. She is unhappy with him participating in a reality show without her knowledge. If you decide not to keep Zeke's secret, she chooses to humiliate him by revealing to the other contestants that he doesn't work as a firefighter, but as an exotic dancer at a club called The Fire House. After her rant, she dumps him. She has the same facial features as Britney from the It Lives series. Chapter 19 'William Gallagher' William Gallagher is one of the studio executives of America's Most Eligible. After the conclusion of America's Most Eligible Season 10, he promoted Carson Stewart as showrunner, replacing Piper in the process. He reappears at the end of Chapter 13 of the All Stars Season and says that Omar has told him something about Jen. Therefore, he wants to talk to you. He shares the same forename as William Langdon from Passport to Romance. 'Jesse' If you chose to hear what happened to the Handsome Stranger in Season 9, you find that he was put in the bottom two with Jesse by Vince. Before Sierra could decide who to vote off, Handsome Stranger quit, leaving Jesse in the top 3. He returns to the live audience for the premiere of All Stars, saying your character is hotter in person. His character model is the same as one of Priya's houseboys in Bloodbound. All Stars Chapter 1 'Driver' He is the limo driver who takes you to the AME mansion. As a fan of AME, he asks you if you have any insider info you can share and you can mention one of the other Season 10 contestants that will be returning. His character model is the same as one of the Eros guards in the Perfect Match series. 'Princess Bubblegum' She is Heath's lizard who either got loose or was deliberately placed in Eden's luggage, depending on who you believe. She shares the same lizard model as the lizard in Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance, Book 2. Chapter 6 'Natalie' Natalie is Beautiful Contestant's younger sister. If you do not talk to her on the phone through Beautiful Contestant's audience vote perk, you will meet her for the first time in Chapter 7's prom / group date event. She shares the same name as Natalie from the High School Story series. Chapter 7 'Kevin' Carson introduces Kevin and Rita as their ambassadors for the night. They volunteer at the Little Havana Youth Center. His character model resembles Ezra Mitchell from the High School Story series and he shares the same forename as Kevin from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Rita' Both she and Kevin are glad to help their communities and have the All Stars there for their support. Her character model resembles Jade Ali from the High School Story series, and she shares the same name as Rita from the High School Story: Class Act series. Chapter 11 'Male Fan' You run into 2 fans in the hotel lobby. The guy says he's your biggest fan. They ask to take selfies with you and it's up to you how you want to decline. His character model resembles Aiden from LoveHacks, Book 1. 'Female Fan' She tells you that she has watched every episode of AME with you twice. Her character model resembles Avery from Home for the Holidays. Wedding Edition Chapter 1 'Cameraman' During your flight, you dream about your wedding. This man asks you how does it feel to be the television event of the season. He resembles the man that Ivy was trying to flirt with in Season 10's flirting challenge. His character model resembles Emmett from Perfect Match. 'Reporter' She asks if it's true that you're only getting married for exposure. Her character model resembles Rosanna Navarro. 'Paparazzo' He chimes in and asks if you're addicted to fame. His character model resembles other paparazzi from The Royal Heir and other series. Chapter 3 'Wedding Planner' When you and your fiance/fiancee walk around the Wedding expo, she catches your attention and suggests the boho wedding theme. Her character model resembles Judy from Big Sky Country. 'Vendor' He suggests a fairytale theme instead and resembles the Hotel Attendant from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Malcolm Tate' He is the first reporter you see. He resembles Emmett from the Perfect Match series. 'Allen Bennett' He is the second reporter you see. He resembles Sameer from The Royal Heir and Yousef from Platinum. 'Gloria Ortiz' Gloria is the last reporter you see. She resembles... She shares the same first name as Gloria and the same last name as Lily Ortiz. 'Audience Member' He interrupts Vince's interview amd resembles Bryce Sterling. 'Security Guard' He is called to take care of Audience Member. Chapter 4 'DJ Solaris' When Your Character and his/her fiancé/fiancée have to prepare for their task to DJ at Miami's newest, hottest club 'Myth', this other DJ is seen briefly. Her character model resembles Andi Myers's Solaris alter-ego from LoveHacks, Book 2. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Groups